Death can bring us together
by tfiosfanboy5661
Summary: What if after Gus died Issac had feelings for Hazel? Read and find out, this is my first fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I am Tfosfanboy and this is my first fanfic! So bear with me, thank you. Enjoy.**

**Issac POV**

"Mr. Issac, are you ready to have your robot eyes installed?"

"No way! I don't want to see a world with out my best friend."

"Really?'

"Hell no give me my robot eyes!"

I wake up in my room and my world is still pitch black.

"Siri, call Hazel."

The phone rings and Hazel picks up.

"yes Issac, I'll have you know it is three am."

"Yeah Hazel I just wanted to ask if you wanted to make out passionately."

"What!"

"Now that I have your attention, lets talk."

"What about."

"Ok, so I had a weird dream."

'What am I some dream interpreter?" she asks

"No, but can't you just listen to a blind mans dreams you."

"Fine what happened?"

"Well dreamed I got offered a set of robot eyes and at first I rejected but then I took them."

"And?"

"That's it."

"Some dream you had."

"What did it mean?"

"I don't know go ask somebody else, may I remind you it's three am!"

"Some help you are." I say hanging up, although I regret it. After Gus died Hazel and I became close, I think she just wants to be friends but I want something more.

**Next morning.**

"Issac!" Graham says banging my door, not banging like humping but like loud knocking sound.

"Yes Graham?" I say getting out of bed

"Mom says your friend Hazel is outside our door."

"Ok I'll be down in a minute."

"Are you going to kiss her?" Graham mocks "Passionately?'

"You little creep, you listened to me last night!"

"It was three am!" he says. "I also heard about a chill robot eyes. I want in, you can probably look down girl's shirts."

"You are such a pervert."

I open the door and walk past Graham and down the stairs.

"Hey Issac." I hear Hazel say.

"Hey you." I say nervously.

"I know you can't see right now, but I don't have a shirt on."

"Really?" I ask

"I am fully clothed Issac."

"Ready to play the blind mans game?" I ask

"Yeah I gusse." she says

We sit down and start playing.

"Computer pause," Hazel says

'What is it?"

"So have you talked with Monica since the breast examanation by the literal heart of Jesus?"

"No." I say emabrrased.

"Oh why not?"

'She didn't want to be with a blind man,"

"Oh well I'm sorry."

"Yeah me too."

"Want to prank call her?"

I smile wide.

"Siri call Inconsiderate Bitch who dumped a blind man."

"Calling Monica." Siri says

The phone rings and she eventually picks up.

"Hello Issac?" she says

"Yes this is the blind man you dumped speaking."

"Yeah sorry about that, I just couldn't handle it."

'Handel it?" Hazel says loudly

"Issac who is that?"

"Um it's just.."

"Hazel, Issac's new girlfriend." she says

I stare at her dumbfounded.

"You have a new girlfriend already?"

"Um, yes, yes I do!"

Monica squeaks something and hangs up.  
Hazel just laughed.

"Thanks for saying that." I say

"No problem, It's not like it's true or anything."

"Yeah." I say forcing myself to laugh. Not yet.

**What did you guys think? Not to bad is it? Please review and follow and favortie. My sister told me it's good when people do that so do it! This is my first please be nice.**

**TFIOSFANBOY5661**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey fans thanks for all the reviews I got on my first chapter! I'm back to write another! **

**Chapter 2 Issac POV **

"You blew it!" Graham taunts as Hazel leaves.

"Shut up!" I say knowing all to well that he is right. I did blow it although its obvious now that Hazel wants to be friends. I've been friend zoned.

I hear my cell phone ringing and hear siri say it's Monica

"Hello?" I say

"Um hi Issac, so about that Hazel girl?"

"Yeah, we aren't really dating."

"Oh that explains so much."

"So now a blind man can't date anybody!"

"No Issac you're not the best boy friend type."

"How so!? I was great to you!"

"Um, well you and I had only been dating a few months when you decided to go second base."

"I was going to be blind in less than a week!"

"Well I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"wait what!?" I say horrified

"I'm kidding, now that I have your attention here is what I really wanted to say."

"Go on,"

"I never stopped loving you."

"Yeah Monica,"I say thinking of Hazel, "I've stopped loving you. Good bye"

I hang up and listen to the dead silence.

"Oh my god Issac you are terrible with girls!" Graham says. "If i were you would have forgot about the one girl who didnt want to, and go for the one who wants me."

"Shut up Graham! Monica didnt want it!" Is shout. "I'm in love with Hazel!"

"You are?" I hear a female say

"Hazel?"

"Yeah." she says. "I forgot my phone"

"Oh." all i can say is oh? get it together Issac

"So is it true? do you really love me?" she asks

I pause.

**just a question who is a guest named Cat?**

**Tfiosfanboy5661**


End file.
